Stanley Ditko (Earth-416274)
Kaine Osborn ''' also called '''Dark Spider, is an evil, sadistic, and cruel, clone of Spider-Man created by Norman Osborn. Physical appearance Kaine Osborn is a Caucasian adult of average height with a built frame, sporting muscular and well-defined build, He has brown hair, brown eyes. He wears a grey t-shirt, a black leather jacket, dark grey denim jeans, and black altra sneakers. Personality Kaine as cold, cruel, sadistic, ruthless, unstable, and has an extreme hatred for Peter Parker. Osborn's fixation on Peter runs so deep that he will threaten and even kill those who threaten Peter's life, as he wishes to destroy Peter himself, Osborn hypocritically views Peter as the villain, claiming that he never sought conflict with him and that he was the only one to lose anything as a result of it; despite being a villain himself. Kaine is ruthless and cruel towards his opponents as evidenced by his murder of the NYPD officers in his lair, his savage beat-down of Peter all across Central City and his willingness to kill Peter without a second's hesitation. However, he is focused on making his defeat over Peter painful and miserable, which leads him to plan on killing the love of his life, Gwen Stacy, to make him suffer instead of killing him outright. While he hates Peter, Kaine seems to show some empathy for him. He comments that all of his life Peter's had to suffer, from the pain of losing his Mother, Uncle Ben, and Gwen Stacy. However, Osborn firmly states he has always been with Peter from the very beginning, as he refers to himself as Peter's own worst enemy and his innermost demon; something Peter admits to being true. Kaine is also highly cruel and barbaric to those who get in his way, he has no qualms about killing anyone who angers him, even if he has no true reason for killing them. For example, he savagely massacred the original Hobgoblin Roderick Kingsley, simply because he plotted against him, despite the fact that he posed no real threat to him and takes great pleasure in beating Peter for being such a pain in his ass. Kaine has a sense of humor. He can be sarcastic and casually indifferent, usually a testament to his arrogance. When in a battle with the Avengers, Osborn proves to have a comical side, going so far as to dance during a fight with his enemies. Osborn is arrogant and delusional to the point of having a "god complex". He is also cold, sadistic, immoral and manipulative to the point of having absolutely no guilt or remorse for any of his actions. Kaine was one of Peter's greatest foes since he was able to tactically outsmart Peter in almost every step. As well as break him emotionally, till he was snapped out of it by Gwen, reminding him that despite his similarities to Kaine as a killer, Kaine was a psychopath and Peter is not. Despite this - or perhaps because of this - Kaine is arrogant, overconfident and boastful to the point of occasionally underestimating his enemies. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Spider Physiology:' As a clone of Spider-Man, Kaine Osborn possesses the same powers he does. **'Spider-Sense:' Dark Spider possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. The precise nature of this sense is unknown. It appears to be a simultaneous clairvoyant response to a wide variety of phenomena (everything from falling safes to speeding bullets to thrown punches), which has given several hundredths of a second warning, which is sufficient time for his reflexes to allow him to avoid injury. The sense also can create a general response on the order of several minutes: he cannot discern the nature of the threat by the sensation. He can, however, discern the severity of the danger by the strength of his response to it. Dark Spider's spider-sense is directional and can guide him to or away from hidden weapons and enemies. Sudden and extreme threats can cause his spider-sense to react with painful intensity. Dark Spider can also sense and dodge attacks directed randomly or by a computer. Using his spider-sense to time his enhanced reflexes, Dark Spider can casually dodge attacks up to and including automatic-weapons fire, provided there is sufficient distance. His spider-sense is sufficiently well-linked to his reflexes to the point that a threat can trigger them even when Dark Spider is asleep or stunned. His spider-sense has helped him preserve his secret identity since it alerts him to observers or cameras when changing into or out of his costume. The spider-sense does react to those who Kaine does not consider to be a threat, such as Norman. Dark Spider can choose to ignore his spider-sense, and distraction or fatigue diminish its effectiveness. Dark Spider's fighting style incorporates the advantage that his "spider-sense" provides him. His body begins to produce more adrenaline after the sense is triggered, an extension of the 'fight or flight syndrome, His spider-sense is so powerful that he can even sense danger from literally miles away. It also seems to slow down time long enough for Kaine to come up with a solution. This power is also passive and not fully controlled by Kaine. ***'Immune to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense:' Kaine is immune to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense. Due to their sharing the same DNA, Spider-Man's Spider-Sense recognizes Kaine as "self". ***'Superhuman Hearing:' Kaine is able to hear any danger, via spider sense while he hear that it also may warn him of any danger. hearing was superhumanly acute and enabled him to detect sound at virtually any frequency, and he possessed the potential to detect, sort out, and correctly identify sounds through thick steel doors, and across considerable distances. ***'Radio Frequency Detection:' His spider-sense also enables him to track certain radio frequencies, which he has used to his advantage via his Spider-Tracers. **'Wall-Crawling:' Dark Spider possesses the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Dark Spider's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger.. This ability appears to be consciously used. Although can be be activated by stress or altered states of consciousness as seen twice when he awakens from a slumber. At one point, Dark Spider was able to prevent Spider-Man from taking his mask off by making it stick to his face. **'Superhuman Strength:' Dark Spider possesses superhuman strength enabling him to lift approximately 20 tons. Dark Spider's physical strength is sufficient to lift and throw objects as heavy as most standard automobiles with ease. easily overpower normal humans, pull apart guns, Dark Spider's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. Dark Spider has shown impressive feats of strength. Dark Spider has managed to overpower multiple men with ease. **'Superhuman Speed:' Dark Spider can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete, though the exact extent of this speed has yet to be determined. Dark-Spider is capable of actually dodging multiple bullets shot at point blank range; He is fast enough to outrun police cars that were chasing him. **'Superhuman Senses:' His senses appear to be heightened, especially when used in conjunction with his spider-sense. He also has perfect aim, as his webs never miss, even when he's not looking. While using his spider-sense, he can sense vibrations to detect potential enemies much like most real spiders. His senses are so sharp, that he can detect a hollow area under a solid steel floor by walking over it. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Dark Spider's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Dark Spider can physically exert himself at his peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Several accounts depict Dark Spider as able to hold his breath for ten minutes or more. **'Superhuman Durability:' Dark Spider's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. In the past, he survived with no serious injury other than a sore body after being electrocuted and having strong repulsor blasts from Iron Man even a stream of a repulsor blast point blank in the face. and then thrown out of Kingpin's skyscraper. and survived multiple blows from the likes of the Hulk, as well as surviving a point blank missile explosion. Dark Spider's body is durable to the point where tensing his super-strong muscles while being punched in the torso by a trained heavyweight boxer caused the attacker's wrists to break. **'Superhuman Agility:' Dark Spider's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Dark-Spider is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines, and even surpass the likes of Captain America and Daredevil. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Dark Spider's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about forty times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire, given sufficient distance. Dark Spider has even been shown in some cases, to be able to dodge gunfire using just his reflexes without his Spider-Sense. **'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Dark Spider possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow with little effort even with two fingers. **'Mental Link:' As Kaine is a clone, any new experiences that happen to Peter will affect him as well. To which, any new thought Peter has will be known by Kaine as well, Because of this Kaine is able to remember virtually anything Peter does even if Kaine does not remember it originally; because of this mental link Kaine's is able to use and counter any tactic Peter forms because Kaine will remember it. Kaine's ability to experience new memories does however, appear to take several minutes after Peter forms and experiences it; making it not useful during immediate battle. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Dark Spider regenerates his injuries faster and more extensively than a normal human. While not on Wolverine's level, it is sufficiently powerful enough to recover from severe injuries from broken bones and large amounts of tissue damage in a matter of days, However Osborn's healing factor isn't sufficiently enhanced to regenerate severed limbs or missing organs, and will leave scars and can be overtaxed if it is pushed to hard in a short amount of time. ***'Advanced Longevity:' His low-level healing factor have retarded the degenerative effects of his ageing process and has extended Kaine's natural life span. He ages at a pace that is considerably slower than that of an ordinary human. allowing him to biologically stay as a young adult, and retains the health, appearance and physical vitality of a man in the physical prime of his life. **'Contaminant Immunity:' Due to his accelerated metabolism, Dark Spider has a higher tolerance for drugs, alcohol and diseases than normal humans, and he can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly. During an encounter with the Swarm, Dark Spider was incapacitated by thousands of bee stings, but recovered in less than 24 hours. His resistance and recovery time to other toxins and diseases varies, but is typically significantly higher than normal. his radioactive blood will kill the enzymes responsible for his transformation and revert him to normal. **'Psychological Awareness of Environment:' Dark Spider has psychological awareness of his environment as a whole, allowing him to traverse across any environment without fear, even when blinded or in extremely dark conditions. Dark Spider could ascertain non-threatening information, such as detecting the concealed presence of loved ones. **'Vibration And Air Current Sense Via Hair And Webbing:' Dark Spider's Body Gained Superhuman Sensitivity Via Touch, Allowing The Hairs On His Body To Sense Air Currents Around Him And Vibrations Via His Webbing. **'Psychic Alignment with Arthropods:' Dark Spider's spider-sense started creating a psychic alignment with his environment, specifically a more empathic and sympathetic relationship with spiders and insects. While connected to the varying populations of spiders he was unable to communicate with them directly or command them. **'Hibernation Healing:' Only used once. Kaine was able to come back from near death due to making a cocoon with his webbing, and hibernating with in it. He also shed his skin to heal, as most spiders due once in their lifetime. Abilities *'Skilled Acrobat:' Thanks to his great strength and phenomenal equilibrium, Kaine is an excellent athlete, excelling in all gymnastic fields and being able to perform every acrobatic stunt ever performed, including others that can never be performed by even an Olympic acrobat. Due to his superhuman physical abilities, Dark Spider easily surpasses normal acrobats and is able to preform somersaults, flips, spins, cartwheels, etc. *'Multilingual:' A polyglot; Dark Spider is fluent in many languages including English, Arabic, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Cheyenne, Lakota, and Spanish, French, German, Thai, Vietnamese, Farsi and Portuguese. Ogun taught him Japanese ideograms *'Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Thanks to Kaine's amazing superhuman physiology, acrobatic powers and spider sense, he is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant using a fighting style derived from his spider-like abilities, he made his own street style that could rival virtually any combatant out of sheer volatility to standard fighting techniques (e.g. webbing, wall crawling, super strength to lift heavy objects, etc.) Using a mixture of his superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, Jumping, Leaping, equilibrium, spider-sense, and web-shooters, Kaine is able to utilize an devastating acrobatic fighting style that makes him a formidable opponent and allowed him to easily take down guards, cops (be it regular officers or SWAT officers). and even the more physically powerful Hulk. Weaknesses *'Spider-Sense Disruption:' Dark Spider's Spider Sense can lose its effectiveness if it is blocked or temporarily weakened by specialized equipment or certain drugs. It also would not trigger if it detects something that is not registered as a threat, When deprived of his spider-sense, Dark Spider becomes vulnerable to surveillance and attack, and web-slinging requires most of his concentration. *'Ethyl Chloride:' Dark Spider is susceptible to the pesticide ethyl chloride. This chemical is frequently used as a weapon by the Spider-Slayers. *'Mental Link:' As Kaine is a clone and his memories are linked to Peter's, if Peter forgets anything, so will Kaine. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Dark Spider-Suit:' Created by Hydra, the suit includes moving eyepieces that resemble camera shutters, enhanced lenses in the mask with HUD and tracking abilities. The mask Kaine wears muffles his voice so people don't know who they are talking to. **'Utility Belt:' This belt, complete with extra pouches, was seen on the outside of the spider suit. It, most likely, contains spare web fluid cartridges or other useful equipment for Dark Spider. **'Spider-Drone:' The spider emblem on the front of Osborn's suit can detach and act as a tracking device. It has a drone mode allowing it to fly onto a target. **'GPS Tracking System:' On his right forearm, Osborn has a GPS tracking system with a holographic display, allowing him to follow his Spider-Drone. *'Web-Shooters:' The twin devices worn on his wrists are able to shoot strands of a special "synthetic webbing" at high pressure. He is able to control the nature of this web fluid by varying pressure on the web shooters. Dark Spider carries web cartridges to reload, which he carries in a utility belt, It also appears to be able to hold more than one web cartridge in case more is needed. **'Web Fluid:' A shear-thinning liquid, virtually solid until a shearing force is applied to it, rendering it fluid, whose exact formula remains unknown, but is rumored to be related to nylon. The web line’s tensile strength is estimated to be 300 pounds per square millimeter of cross section. **'Impact Webbing:' Web pellets that upon impact (hence the name) release tendrils the ensnare the target. **'Stingers:' Metal darts with a paralitic element and nano spider-tacers that is used to temporarily incapacitate or track foes. Relationships Family *William Fitzpatrick † - Genetic Grandfather *Richard Parker - Genetic Father *Mary Parker - Genetic Mother *Ben Parker - Genetic Uncle *May Parker - Genetic Aunt *Jessie Drew/Spider-Woman - Genetic Half-Sister and Enemy *Peter Parker - Genetic Template and Archenemy *Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider - Fellow Clone and Enemy Allies *Sinister Six - Teammates **Norman Osborn/Green Goblin - Team Leader, Creator and "Father" **Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus - Teammate **Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino - Teammate **Adrian Toomes/Vulture - Teammate **Max Dillon/Electro - Teammate Enemies *New Warriors - Enemies **Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider - Fellow Clone and Enemy **Jessica Jones/Power Woman - Enemy **Sam Alexander/Nova - Enemy **Sam Wilson/Falcon - Enemy **Daisy Johnson/Quake - Enemy **Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange - Enemy **Angelica Jones/Firestar - Enemy **Kate Bishop/Hawkette - Enemy *New Avengers - Enemies **Peter Parker - Genetic Template and Archenemy **Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel - Enemy **James Howlett/"Logan"/Wolverine - Enemy **Betty Ross/She-Hulk - Enemy **Luke Cage/Power Man - Enemy **Matt Murdock/Daredevil - Enemy **Jane Foster/Lady Thor - Enemy **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Enemy **Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat - Enemy **Danny Rand/Iron Fist - Enemy *Avengers - Enemies **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Enemy **Tony Stark/Iron Man - Enemy **Thor - Enemy **Bruce Banner/Hulk - Enemy **Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Enemy **Janet van Dyne/Wasp - Enemy **Hank Pym/Ant-Man - Enemy **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Enemy *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Enemies, Former Jailers **Nick Fury - Enemy **Maria Hill - Enemy **Phil Coulson - Enemy **Melinda May - Enemy **Leo Fitz - Enemy **Jemma Simmons - Enemy **Daisy Johnson/Quake - Enemy **Dum-Dum Dugan - Enemy **Erik Selvig - Enemy **Jasper Sitwell - Enemy **Sharon Carter - Enemy **Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird - Enemy **Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Enemy **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Enemy **Eddie Brock/Agent Venom - Enemy **Jessie Drew/Spider-Woman - Genetic Half-Sister and Enemy *Julia Carpenter/Madame Web - Enemy Notes *this design belongs to Shorterazer on Deviantart. *Currently, Kaine Osborn, and Ben Reilly are the last known living clones of Peter Parker. Trivia *Kaine, like all of Peter's clones, did not set off Peter's Spider-Sense and vice versa. Category:Sinister Six members Category:Oscorp members Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Bad Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mutates Category:Humans Category:Clones Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Height Category:Height 5' Category:Height 5' 8" Category:Weight Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Spider-Powered Individuals Category:Earth-416274 Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Criminals Category:Villians Category:Insanity Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Twitter Users Category:Regeneration Category:Zoopathy Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Pain Suppression Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Wallcrawling Category:Energy Senses Category:Web-Slinging Category:Webbing Category:Leaping Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Precogs Category:Hyperacusia Category:Telepaths Category:Arachnine Form Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Parker Family Category:Osborn Family Category:Superhumans Category:Gamma Ray Exposure Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Clones of Peter Parker Category:Clones Created By Green Goblin Category:Multilingual Category:Gymnasts Category:Acrobats Category:Athletic skills Category:Atheist Characters